Shining Darkness
by Shadow of Raikou
Summary: PG for now... This is a fic that Moonlit Shadow and I are writing together... Its about a colony of shining Eevees... Well... For now... Hehehehehehe... ^^ R&R please!!!


Shining darkness. 

By: Shadow of Raikou and Moonlit Shadow. 

Ch 1 by Shadow of Raikou. 

Shadow of Raikou's notes: Hiya! This is a fic that both Moonlit Shadow and I are writing together! It's definitely going on my site, and maybe hers too! ^-^ She'll write the next chapter, while I write this one! Ok? Ok! I'll shut up now! Oh, and another thing: I use the Japanese names of the pokemon in this fic… I'll give the translations of all the pokemon that I use… ok? 

Background: (Just cause I cant really work it into the story without it sounding gay) Now you see, all of the Eebui evolutions lived in a valley that no human had ever set foot into. There weren't many of them, and they were all shiny. There was no definite leader, and all of the Eebui did as they pleased, and came and went as they pleased. They came to the valley because humans constantly chased them. In out story, the Eebui and their evolutions can live up to three hundred years. 

Buusutaa: Flareon

Burakki: Umbreon

Shawaazu: Vaporeon

Eefi: Espeon

Eebui: Eevee

Sandaasu: Jolteon

*Note* We also use Japanese names for the pokemon's names. Like the first Burakki you see in this fic is named Daifu. 

  Sunlight flooded the dark cave. Two figures crouched over another, sweating one. The one lying down was a Buusutaa, and of the two standing one was a Burakki, and the other was a Shawaazu. The Burakki nuzzled the Buusutaa fondly. 

  "You made it." He whispered to his mate. She let out a purr of contentment and looked down between her front paws. A tiny Eebui was sleeping between her mother's paws. She was just a few minutes old. 

  "We have a wonderful daughter." Buusutaa said fondly, leaning down and licking her small daughter on the head. Eebui stirred slightly and yawned. 

  "What will you name her?" The Shawaazu asked, sitting down on the cold ground of the cave. Burakki thought for a moment. 

  "We shall call her Aijou." He said, looking intently at his mate. 

  She nodded. "Aijou it is." 

  "Mommy," Aijou said one day a few months later. "Can I go play with Ryoushi outside?" 

  Buusutaa gave her a tired look. "Yes. You may go outside, but be back before dark."

  Aijou made a face. "But I like nighttime!" She protested. "It's the best time of the day! And Daddy doesn't have a problem with me being out after dark!" 

  Just then, her father walked in the cave. He nuzzled his wife and picked up his daughter by the scruff of the neck. He tossed her into the air, causing Aijou to squeal in delight and pretend she was flying. She loved her father very much, sometimes more than she loved her mother. Smiling, The great Burakki caught his daughter in his mouth and set her lightly on the ground. 

  "Daifu!" Buusutaa scolded with her tone. "You know better than to throw Aijou into the air like that! She could have been killed!" 

  Daifu merely glanced at his mate. "Don't worry so much, Ninsanpu." He said coolly. It was almost dusk, and his bluish rings were beginning to glow. 

  "Ryoushi is waiting for me!" Aijou said, scrunching her face up. "I'm going to go play with him!" With that, she bounded out the entrance to the cave to find her friend. 

  "Remember to be back by nightfall!" Ninsanpu yelled after her. 

  "Don't worry so much." Daifu said to his mate, flashing a million dollar smile at her. "She can take care of herself. Besides, her friend is going to be with her. And there's strength in numbers."

  Ninsanpu shot a worried glance in his direction. "But still… I'm worried that a wild Arbok will eat them both." 

  "They'll be fine." He reassured, lying down to sleep. His mate carefully laid down next to him, and they both fell asleep. 

  "Aijou!" Ryoushi yelled, running up to his friend. "How goes it?" 

  She smiled. "Same old things I do every day. So, where shall we go to explore tonight?" 

  He thought for a moment. "I was thinking somewhere by the creek. No one has ever gone there." Aijou stared at him with wide eyes. 

  "You really want to go down there?" She asked fearfully. There was a story among the Eebui cubs that if you're caught by the creek at nightfall, then a ghost will come out and eat you up. One of the parents made it up so the cubs wouldn't play by the swift creek when it's dark. 

  "Sure! Why not? Are you _scared_?" He taunted. 

  "Of-of course not." She said as bravely as she could. "Lets go now, to prove that I'm not scared of any old legend. Someone probably made it up, anyways."

  So, the cubs made their way to the creek, just as it was getting dark. "Maybe we should turn back…" Aijou said, staying close behind her friend. He shook his furry head. 

  "Not until we prove that story wrong." He whispered to her. She gulped and stayed even closer to her friend. 

  Suddenly, a dark figure jumped out from behind the bushes on the other side of the creek. 

  "AAAHHHH!!" They both yelled. 


End file.
